Unforgettable
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Lupin não está dando atenção a Black, e o moreno não acha que é certo o lobisomem sair ileso. [SiriusxRemus][Grimmauld Place][OneShot][Lemon]


**Título**: Unforgettable  
**Autora**: Moony-Sensei  
**Beta: **Condessa Oluha e, pode-se dizer, Draco Malfoy Ohoho  
**Classificação**: Slash, NC-18, Lemon (que, para quem não sabe, são dois homens fazendo sexo). Isso significa que se você tem menos de dezoito, é bom não ler... Não que eu me importe com isso, mas... C'est la vie... Alguém que lê Lemon desde os quatorze anos não pode exigir nada XD  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens não me pertencem e não há fins lucrativos na publicação dessa fic. Eu só acho que a Tonks, além de merecer um homem(como disse,_ com firmeza, _o Lupin) jovem e saudável, precisava de alguém HETERO! \o/

**

* * *

**

**- Unforgettable –**

(Moony-Sensei XD)

Sirius nunca foi conhecido na escola por sua calma. E depois de passar doze anos trancafiados em Azkaban, o moreno via quase como uma questão pessoal ter que ficar preso em Grimmauld Place por tanto tempo. Definitivamente alguém, em algum lugar, tinha algo contra ele.

Estavam no início da primavera e nada havia mudado. Continuava na antiga mansão dos Black, tendo como única diversão atazanar a vida de um elfo, ameaçando-o com roupas e, quando estava em um bom dia, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por seu suposto amigo licantropo na frente daquela pequena criatura.

Depois de tanto tempo sem ter nada para fazer, Sirius havia descoberto que fazer Kreacher se contorcer de raiva, proferir impropérios e, de vez em quando, soltar uns gemidos de horror (quando era pego de surpresa) podia ser bem engraçado.

Na verdade, ainda era sublime lembrar-se do primeiro flagra que o pequeno escravo do lar tinha dado nos dois. Seria difícil descrever o que tinha sido melhor, a expressão de asco que congelara rosto de Kreacher por alguns segundos, ou o estado de choque que tomara conta de Lupin.

Entretanto, com o passar dos meses, aquela infantil tarefa não parecia assim tão atraente. As lembranças ainda rendiam bons frutos, porém, já não eram suficientes.

Black se sentou em um grande e confortável sofá da sala de estar de sua suntuosa casa enquanto lamentava sua falta de sorte.

O lugar estava vazio há dias, e graças as medidas de segurança que Umbridge havia adotado em Hogwarts, sua comunicação com seu afilhado atualmente era nula.

É claro que o garoto poderia usar o espelho que tinha ganhado do padrinho para não levantar suspeitas, no entanto, com a saída de Dumbledore e tudo o que estava acontecendo, duvidada muito que Potter se lembrasse daquele pequeno pedaço de vidro.

O animago suspirou longamente e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos antes de se jogar de vez naquele móvel de estofado negro e fofinho, motivo de orgulho para sua tão adorada mãe.

Se ao menos Remus estivesse ali...

O lobisomem com toda a certeza era o único motivo pelo qual Black ainda se continha. Se não fosse por Lupin, o moreno já teria deixado aquela casa há muito tempo. Mas o licantropo exercia uma força quase sobrenatural sobre ele, chegava a ser patético...

Fechou os olhos e encostou melhor a cabeça sobre a almofada.

No momento, o castanho estava muito ocupado com missões da Ordem. Black sabia que Remus não tinha escolha, mesmo assim era frustrante saber que o lobisomem teria que deixá-lo naquele estado sempre que fosse solicitado.

Sirius abriu os olhos e, para sua surpresa, se deparou com dois orbes castanhos e suaves, mirando-o com tanta ternura, que se tivessem gosto seria tão doce quanto o chocolate que o dono deles tanto gostava.

Almofadinhas se perguntou como Lupin havia se materializado de seus pensamentos quando o mesmo sorriu.

- Eu te acordei? – perguntou Remus gentilmente.

-... Não... – respondeu Sirius se levantando – O que está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que hoje você tivesse uma reunião com Dumbledore e ou outros.

O animago falou como se não se importasse, no entanto estava torcendo para que Remus negasse aquela informação.

- Sim, eu tenho, mas esqueci alguns pergaminhos aqui, por isso vim buscá-los.

- Ah...

Remus abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Pensou um pouco melhor e resolveu rumar para as escadarias que davam nos andares superiores. Black acompanhou-o com o olhar. Normalmente se oferecia para ajudá-lo, todavia estava por demais chateado para isso.

Continuou observando-o subir os degraus.

Ele era tão silencioso...

Lupin era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiam entrar na casa sem acordar a sua velha mãe, causando um alvoroço já tão comum a Sirius. O moreno sempre suspeitou que se o lobisomem fosse um animago com toda certeza ele seria um gato.

Discreto e astuto... Que dois outros adjetivos descreveriam tão bem Remus Lupin?

Quando o castanho saiu de seu campo de visão, lembrou-se de que estava aborrecido e que admirar suas qualidades não se encaixava nessa tarefa.

Agora que Dumbledore estava sendo procurado pelo ministério, era perigoso para o velho diretor ficar escondido em lugar fixo, por isso, atualmente era impossível saber quando e onde o diretor convocaria uma reunião. Como resultado, os membros da Ordem estavam com suas obrigações e cuidado redobrados.

Tudo muito trabalhoso para todos, menos para Sirius, já que esse novo fato não mudava em nada a sua rotina de ócio e tédio naquela maldita casa. Aquilo só o incomodava porque nessas circunstâncias as pessoas que antes visitavam o lugar tão freqüentemente, recentemente mal apareciam.

O mais revoltante para o moreno era ter que ficar ali cumprindo seu papel de bom menino.

- Encontrei! – anunciou Remus descendo as escadas, acordando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Ah, que bom... – replicou sem emoção.

Encarou o castanho por algum tempo.

A culpa era toda dele... Graças a Lupin, Sirius não se sentia capaz de deixar aquela casa... E o lobisomem mal estava dando atenção a ele... Não era correto o licantropo sair assim ileso...

Mesmo que fosse certo Sirius era um Black...

E Blacks não precisam de justificativas.

- É melhor eu ir, Almofadinhas... Já estou atrasado.

Sirius fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e sentou-se, cabisbaixo, no sofá.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou Lupin olhando-o de perto.

- Uhum... – respondeu vagamente.

Remus suspirou. Não gostava de ter que deixar Sirius sozinho, principalmente naquela casa que tanto odiava, no entanto Dumbledore realmente precisava de sua ajuda.

- Eu vou fazer de tudo para voltar assim que puder. – garantiu seguindo seu caminho para a entrada.

Estava sendo frio indo embora assim tão depressa, porém, aquilo era necessário, pois quanto mais tempo ficasse perto de Black mais difícil seria deixá-lo.

- Aluado...- começou Sirius hesitante – Hum... Dê um oi para o pessoal de lá por mim...

Lupin parou e voltou-se para ele.

-... Peça para eles passarem aqui quando tiverem um tempinho... – prosseguiu meio sem jeito.

Essa frase partiu o coração de Remus.

Não faria mal se chegasse um pouquinho atrasado, afinal, no dia seguinte completaria uma semana que praticamente nem tocara Sirius. O que, juntando com a semana de lua cheia, tornava-se bastante tempo.

Remus deu meia volta e se sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Eu sei que tenho sido meio ausente... – disse em tom de desculpas.

- Tudo bem... Eu entendo...

Remus colocou a mão sobre a de Sirius.

- Sei que é difícil Sirius, mas em breve tudo estará acabado. – prosseguiu erguendo a mão e acariciando o rosto do moreno.

Black mirou seu amado tentando conter um sorriso maldoso.

Pois é... Remus podia ter o controle sobre ele, contudo era Sirius o único capaz de enganar tão inteligente pessoa. Passou os braços pelas costas do castanho e o enlaçou em um caloroso abraço.

- Tudo bem... Eu entendo, Aluado. Sei que está muito ocupado... – disse bem próximo ao ouvido de Lupin, que estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente de Sirius em seu pescoço.

O lobisomem moveu as mãos do rosto e alcançou os longos cabelos do namorado, afagando-os delicadamente. Sentiu um ligeiro aperto no peito.

A situação era mesmo delicada, no fundo entendia o que Black estava sentindo. Sabia como era ruim ficar de fora dos acontecimentos, principalmente para uma pessoa impaciente como ele. Devia ser torturante ficar ali com as mãos atadas.

Porém, uma coisa o surpreendeu.

Apesar de todas as dificuldades, Sirius estava ali, agindo de maneira adulta. Até para Lupin era espantoso o fato de o moreno estar tão calmo. Ficou imensamente agradecido por Almofadinhas estar sendo tão compreensível. Desvencilhou-se de seus braços e sorriu.

"Compreensível demais" – alertou uma voz em sua mente, que fez questão de ignorar.

- Quer que eu traga alguma coisa da rua? – perguntou numa tentativa de animá-lo.

- Hum... Não, não precisa.

- Tem certeza? Não tem nada que você queira? É só pedir.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Um beijo?

Lupin não conseguiu conter um sorriso antes de se aproximar de Sirius. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto. Sentiu um arrepio quando Black o puxou pela cintura, deixando-os tão próximos quanto a posição em que estavam permitia. Lupin pousou as mãos no peito do mais forte, deixando que Sirius aprofundasse o beijo.

Aparentemente a reunião tinha cada vez menos importância à medida que os minutos passavam. Só se separaram porque o oxigênio pareceu ter voltado a ser um elemento vital para ambos. Remus fez menção de se levantar, mas Sirius começou a beijá-lo no pescoço.

- Sirius, não... E-Eu tenho – começou se amaldiçoando intimamente – a reunião...

- Remus... – sussurrou Black em seu ouvido – só mais um pouco...

O castanho teria resistido se o moreno não tivesse mordido o lóbulo de sua orelha para acabar com suas chances de fuga quando o empurrou contra o sofá, deitando por cima dele.

- Não. Pare... Almofadinhas... Eu tenho...

Merda. A quem estava tentando enganar? Ele queria aquilo... Deus sabia o quanto Lupin necessitava dos toques de Sirius. E ainda assim uma voz cretina zumbia em algum lugar da mente do lobisomem e ela dizia "A reunião, Remus... a reunião". Maldito espírito de monitor...

Black sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que Lupin travava uma luta interna contra seus próprios valores. Remus estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios semi-abertos deixando escapar algumas palavras desconexas. Aproveitou-se do momento de vulnerabilidade do amante e com uma mão retirou cuidadosamente a varinha do bolso de seu casaco. Com mais um discreto e bem calculado movimento sacou a própria varinha.

Remus sentiu Sirius abrindo os botões do seu casaco enquanto a voz em sua cabeça aumentava o volume. O moreno se debruçou mais uma vez sobre ele, arrancando um gemido involuntário. A voz ficou cada vez mais alta e Lupin colocou as mãos nos ombros de Sirius para poder levantá-lo. Ainda era um homem sensato... Um homem muito infeliz no momento, mas ainda assim sensato.

Antes de conseguir reunir forças suficientes para levantá-lo, sentiu os lábios do moreno roçarem mais uma vez sua orelha.

_- Manus Immobile. – _sussurrou Black.

Immobile...

Demorou um pouco para Remus perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- IMMOBILE?! – berrou quando se deu conta do que aquilo significava.

Black ficou de joelhos entre as pernas do licantropo para apreciar da melhor maneira o seu feito. Lupin tentou inutilmente mover as mãos... Fios, muito finos e resistentes, prenderam as mãos do licantropo ao sofá, impedindo que as movimentasse.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – disse tentando manter a voz controlada.

- Primeira regra do manual de um legítimo membro da Ordem: – disse Sirius com um sorriso vitorioso – nunca baixe a guarda... Que papelão, professor Lupin! Eu imagino o que seus alunos iriam pensar se o vissem nesse estado... Deixando-se levar por desejos tão primitivos e libertinos...

Lupin olhou para ele incrédulo.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isso, me solte... Ou...

- Ou o quê? – replicou franzindo a testa - Vamos, me mostre o que pode fazer.

'Filho da mãe!' – exclamou Lupin internamente.

O sorriso do animago aumentou diante do silêncio de Remus. Jogou sua própria varinha no chão e ocupou-se em desabotoar a camisa do castanho.

' Agindo como um adulto, seu idiota?!' – Lupin amaldiçoou-se intimamente pensando em como havia sido capaz de imaginar uma besteira daquelas - 'Em que mundo você estava para imaginar que algum dia Sirius Black se comportaria de maneira responsável?!'

- Eu estou falando sério – continuou Remus tentando manter a voz firme, o que se mostrava cada vez mais difícil, já que agora Black traçava um caminho úmido e quente com a língua pela barriga do licantropo – M-Me solte, eu tenho de...veres a cumprir.

Sirius, ignorando-o, abriu a calça do lobisomem com um movimento único e preciso. Lupin não conseguiu mais argumentar quando sentiu a mão do mais alto deslizar para o interior daquela peça de roupa tão desnecessária, começando a estimulá-lo.

- Está quente aqui embaixo... – disse envolvendo com uma das mãos o volume responsável pelos gemidos que Remus não conseguiu conter.

- Sirius... Sirius...

Black admirou aquela cena mais um pouco antes de intensificar os movimentos. Remus estava com a cabeça ligeiramente jogada para trás, prendendo o lábio inferior com os dentes. Se estivesse com as mãos livres, com certeza estaria segurando algum pedaço do tecido negro do sofá.

O castanho gemeu mais alto quando Black aumentou o ritmo. O que só aumentou a excitação de Sirius. Remus podia ser adoravelmente sexy... E o fato de fazer isso sem se dar conta só o tornava ainda mais encantador. Sirius parou os movimentos e se posicionou melhor entre pernas de Lupin para poder então envolvê-lo com a boca.

Mas como sorte nunca havia sido sua palavra amiga, berros interromperam suas atividades.

- Escória!!! – bradou a senhora Black.

Isso só significava uma coisa: Eles tinham companhia.

Lupin sobressaltou-se quando ouviu os gritos da senhora Black. E parte de si queria amaldiçoar tão vil criatura que ousara interromper aquele íntimo contato. Por outro lado, aquilo significava sua liberdade, já que Black teria de soltá-lo devido as circunstâncias.

- Produtos de sujeira e imundice!

Doce ilusão...

Black mirou a entrada da propriedade à espera do visitante. Continuou na mesma posição que se encontrava antes. Oras... Estavam há mais de cinco dias sem visitá-lo e justo agora tinham que estragar sua festa? Que fossem para o inferno...

Remus esperou para ser liberado, porém, para seu desespero, o animago permaneceu imóvel. De onde estava não conseguia enxergar a porta, pois o sofá ficava de costas para a entrada e tudo o que conseguia ver era o tecido preto que cobria o móvel. Ouviu alguns passos distantes quando o estranho conseguir calar o quadro.

- Você perdeu o juízo?! – perguntou entre os dentes, indignado.

Sirius finalmente descobriu o responsável por todo aquele alarde. Tratava-se da garota com cabelo de chiclete.

- O-Oi – cumprimentou-o a metamorfoga meio hesitante.

A menina se assustou com o olhar de ódio com que foi recebida.

Bom, Sirius encararia qualquer um que entrasse daquela forma, mas ficou extremamente contente ao perceber de quem se tratava. Observou a menina por mais alguns instantes.

Ela não se parecia nada com Andrômeda, sua prima mais velha era muito bonita. Na sua adolescência adorava passar algumas tardes em sua companhia. Andrômeda era uma das mulheres mais incríveis que conhecia, principalmente porque de todas as irmãs era a única que tinha feito algo de decente, sendo então excluída da família. No entanto, Tonks era normal, sem dúvidas era inteligente, mas não tinha aquele magnetismo próprio da mãe. E ainda tinha aquela patética mania de ficar derrubando tudo... Era tão desatenta que chegava a ser incômodo. Tirando que tentava, de uma maneira nada convincente, esconder o que sentia por Remus.

- Hum... O Remus tem aparecido por aqui? – perguntou, parecendo pensar se era uma boa idéia entrar -... É que ele está morando aqui... Então eu pensei...

Black ficou calado.

- É que eu queria saber se ele poderia ir... Junto comigo na reunião de hoje...

Sirius abriu um sorriso diabólico.

- Na verdade eu o vi sim. – disse tentando não rir quando Remus, que até então estava quieto feito uma múmia, se contorceu embaixo dele protestando – Mas, ele foi cumprir uma missão da Ordem sabe...

Remus suspirou aliviado.

- Ah... – respondeu Tonks deixando transparecer seu desapontamento.

- Eu soube que era algo bem perigoso... – disse Black com voz de pesar – Envolvia muito risco... Você sabe que os outros lobisomens não são tão amigáveis quanto o Remus.

A garota não entendeu o comentário.

- Tarefa nova... – explicou Black - Ordens expressas de Dumbledore.

Tonks mirou-o longamente, seus olhos ficaram extremamente brilhantes.

- Mas por quê? Por que Dumbledore faria uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Tonks.

- Eu também me pergunto a mesma coisa... Pobre Remus... Eu imagino o quanto ele pode estar sofrendo nesse exato momento... - disse não conseguindo parar de sorrir.

Tonks arregalou os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer... Só nos resta rezar para ele esteja são e salvo...

Nymphadora não entendeu como alguém poderia achar graça de uma situação daquelas. Black era amigo de Lupin, não deveria agir assim. Não fez questão de conter o tom de chateação quando se despediu de Black. Saiu desanimada em direção a porta de entrada.

- Hey... Boa noite, _Nymphadora_! – completou fazendo questão de frisar o nome que a jovem tanto repudiava.

Riu quando escutou um grunhido de irritação.

Voltou-se para o objeto de seu desejo e recebeu um olhar questionador.

- O que deu em você para falar uma coisa dessas a Tonks?

- Eu menti, não foi? Então não reclame...

- Ainda não entendi...

- Não precisa... Deixe que eu entenda por nós dois. – completou piscando charmosamente.

- Agora me solte...

- Mas, eu ainda nem comecei – disse aproveitando para tirar de vez a calça de Remus.

Afastou mais um pouco as pernas do lobisomem...

- Escória!!!

- Mais que merda! – exclamou indignado quando ouviu mais uma vez sua mãe gritar.

Cinco dias! Cinco malditos dias sem ninguém dar sinal de vida e agora isso?!

- Quem é? – bradou furiosamente antes mesmo de ver quem era.

Remus riu da exasperação do moreno.

- Ah... Olá Sirius... – disse Molly Weasley cautelosamente.

- Oi Molly... – replicou impaciente.

- Hum... Eu cheguei em um mau momento?

Sirius pensou em algo bem desagradável para responder, mas se contentou em fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Eu só passei rapidinho, para ver como você está...

Ficou mais calmo diante dessa frase.

- Arthur e eu estamos muito ocupados e... Com tudo o que está acontecendo...

Black se sentiu um pouco comovido com a preocupação da mulher.

- Então... Só passei para isso... Você já comeu alguma coisa?

- Olha, eu estava prestes a comer antes de você chegar...

Lupin corou, mas não se agüentou e riu baixinho.

- Bom, então eu já vou indo...

- Tudo bem... Hum... Obrigado, Molly. – agradeceu um pouco sem graça.

A mulher sorriu bondosamente antes de se retirar.

- Ela só pensa em cozinhar? – perguntou a Lupin, que o repreendeu.

- Você deveria estar agradecido.

- Eu sei... – replicou rindo – Mas, é que... Bom, deve ser assim a vida de uma mãe... Sempre se preocupando com alimentação alheia...

- Não fale isso... A vida de uma mãe não se resume a cozinha... Até porque se ser mãe significasse preparar refeições a sua mãe seria o Kreacher...

Black riu.

Esperou mais alguns instantes para ver se mais alguém o interromperia.

Lupin mandou para longe os pensamentos sobre a reunião quando Black voltou a ficar por cima e o beijou novamente. Depois de algum tempo sem poder desfrutar do corpo de seu amado, era magnífico poder sentir a língua dele exigindo com tanta intensidade a sua. Após passar longos minutos naquela tarefa o moreno voltou a concentrar sua atenção em seu pescoço.

O moreno percorreu com os lábios o corpo de Lupin, beijando pontos que sabia lhe dar prazer. Remus ofegou ao sentir Black lamber, sem nenhuma cerimônia, seu tórax. Sirius tirou a própria camisa ao sentir uma pressão contra sua coxa aumentar.

Remus jogou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás quando Black voltou a estimulá-lo.

- Sirius... me... solte – pediu oscilante.

Queria retribuir aquele carinho, precisava tocá-lo. E o seu desejo só crescia a cada movimento da mão do mais forte.

- S-Sirius... por favor...

Sirius aumentou o ritmo, fazendo as pernas de Remus tremerem.O licantropo desistiu de argumentar quando Black trocou a mão pela boca. Remus finalmente deixou de raciocinar e só passou a sentir. Tudo o que seu cérebro conseguiu processar foram os movimentos da boca de Sirius e os de seu próprio quadril mexendo-se ao encontro dele.

Era quente e macio. Sirius subia e descia lentamente, envolvendo-o quase por inteiro, fazendo Remus perder a sanidade. Tentou refrear os constantes gemidos, mordendo o lábio inferior, contudo foi impossível não pronunciar seu nome quando o mesmo acariciou suas coxas, fazendo-o chegar ao limite.

Sirius engoliu tudo de uma vez, enquanto Remus se recuperava. Os olhos fechados, o corpo relaxado, os cabelos começando a grudar em seu rosto.

Black se livrou do resto de suas roupas e Remus se deparou com seus olhos cinzentos o olhando com volúpia. Não conseguiu se controlar com a imagem de Black se tocando, que sorriu maliciosamente ao ver mais uma vez seu acompanhante desperto.

Sentiu seus dedos se movendo, firmes e gentis, causando uma nova série de sensações que resultavam em tremores e gemidos. Black o beijou ternamente e Remus pôde finalmente senti-lo dentro de si. O moreno investiu vagarosamente contra seu quadril, Remus manteve o corpo rígido sentindo o corpo do maior contra o seu, e afastou mais um pouco as pernas para que ele pudesse se mover melhor.

Black o abraçou pela cintura, suspirando contra seu pescoço. Os suspiros se tornaram discretos gemidos quando Lupin passou a beijar cada pedaço de pele de seu pescoço. Sirius poderia tentar descrever todas as sensações que invadiam o seu corpo naquele momento, mas só conseguia sentir o calor de estar dentro da pessoa que mais amava. Aumentou a velocidade, atingindo o êxtase junto com Remus. Que o beijou quando caiu sem forças sobre si.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite quando Remus conseguiu tomar banho.

- Eu deveria ganhar o troféu de imbecil do ano por cair na sua conversa, Black... – disse Remus enquanto se secava.

- Não é uma coisa muito agradável de se dizer, visto que o senhor caiu _três_ vezes hoje. – replicou Black com um sorriso cínico.

Remus corou e pegou uma blusa branca em cima da cama. Depois de quase três horas, os dois agora se encontravam no quarto de Sirius.

- Não foi como se eu tivesse tido escolha. – respondeu com dignidade.

- Eu percebi quando você gritou para eu ir mais rápido.

Lupin não conseguiu ficar sério diante dessa cena.

- Você é um desalmado, Black... – disse caminhando em direção ao espelho.

Sirius o impediu e começou a arrumar seus cabelos castanhos com as próprias mãos.

- Deixe-me arrumar... – Black falou enquanto deslizava os dedos delicadamente entre os fios claros – Pronto, ficou bom...

- Deixa eu ver – disse Lupin tentando tirá-lo da frente do espelho.

- Você não confia em mim? – perguntou com um falso tom de indignação.

O lobisomem deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Bom... Eu vou indo... De repente ainda pego o fim da reunião...

Dessa vez Sirius não o impediu.

- E Sirius, por favor, ponha uma roupa.

Black olhou para o próprio corpo como se perguntasse o que tinha demais ele ficar nu na própria casa. Remus apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu em direção ao corredor.

Ambos se assustaram quando ouviram uma exclamação de horror.

Kreacher, que estava limpando algum cômodo do andar, ficou paralisado com a imagem de seu dono sem roupas na porta do próprio quarto.

- Vocês! – começou o elfo com a voz trêmula - Violaram a casa da minha senhora!

Kreacher pôs as desgastadas mãos sobre o rosto.

- Minha mestra morreria de desgosto! Duas bestas selvagens! Pensam que Kreacher não ouve...! – continuou com a voz chorosa - Fazem a cama ranger toda noite! Bestas despudoradas...

- Kreacher... – Remus tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

- E ainda ousa falar comigo, o lobisomem! Se minha mestra visse isso... Morreria! Morreria!- repetiu descontrolado.

Sirius começou a rir, o dia estava realmente bom, não conseguiu deixar de pensar.

- E o traidor do sangue ainda ri! Ah! Minha senhora, se você soubesse! Fica me ameaçando com roupas! E agora fica exibindo sua vergonha por toda a casa!

Remus tentou acalmar o elfo, no entanto, quando se aproximou o pequeno se afastou.

- Um lobisomem! Um lobisomem! – o elfo choramingou enquanto ia embora.

Depois de mais alguns instantes, Lupin lembrou de que tinha compromisso.

- Vê se não esquece de mim.

- O quê? – perguntou Remus confuso – Por que me esqueceria?

- Hum... Por nada... Só tente lembrar de mim lá, ok?

Remus fez um sinal afirmativo e desceu as escadas.

Sirius se apoiou no batente da porta enquanto contemplava o corredor vazio... Um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- Pode ter certeza de que não vai ser difícil...

* * *

Não demorou muito para Remus chegar ao local do novo esconderijo de Dumbledore. Sentiu o vento frio batendo em seu rosto com um pouco de tristeza. Agora que sabia o quanto poderia estar aquecido ao lado de Black, aquela tarefa tinha se tornado desagradável.

Ajeitou um pouco melhor o casaco, enquanto abria uma pequena porta de madeira de um antigo prédio trouxa, sorriu ao sentir o perfume de Sirius. O moreno havia emprestado um casaco grande e preto, já que o seu estava velho e não o aquecia tão bem.

Percorreu um longo e estreito corredor pensando no que o animago havia dito. Black deveria estar se sentido muito sozinho para pensar que o esqueceria. Lupin se lembraria de Sirius mesmo se passasse mais doze anos sem vê-lo. Amava-o tanto que às vezes chegava a doer.

Bom, mas aquilo deveria ser solidão... Era normal que Sirius estivesse se sentindo um pouco carente.

Remus atravessou uma passagem secreta e chegou a uma sala. Ouviu algumas vozes e se sentiu aliviado ao notar que muitos integrantes da Ordem ainda estavam no local.

- Olá! – disse cordialmente – Perdoem-me pelo atraso.

O licantropo estranhou o fato de ninguém ter respondido ao seu cumprimento. Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Mundungus, Mad-Eye e Nymphadora o encararam com uma expressão grave no rosto.

- Eu disse a vocês! – exclamou Tonks com a voz chorosa – Eu disse que ele estava fazendo algo perigoso!

Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Remus viu-se rodeado por, pelo menos, cinco pessoas.

- Eu pensei que estivesse enganada, Nymphadora! – falou Molly Weasley olhando preocupada para Remus.

- O Sirius me avisou. – continuou Tonks desolada – Eu só não entendo por que o professor Dumbledore fez isso...

- Deve ter alguma explicação! – argumentou Arthur calmamente.

Lupin olhou para Kingsley, que estava sentado em uma grande mesa junto com Bill, pedindo ajuda. O auror mirou-o com um ar indecifrável e pôs uma das mãos sobre o próprio pescoço. O castanho entendeu aquilo como um sinal e caminhou em direção a um espelho próximo.

- Deve terr sido uma brriga e tanto! – disse Fleur.

Remus encarou a própria imagem no grande espelho e sua boca caiu.

- Miserável... – sussurrou lembrando-se de Sirius o impedindo de se olhar no espelho.

Uma mancha, roxa e enorme, estava visível a todos bem abaixo de sua orelha esquerda. A imagem de Sirius quase arrancando seu pescoço, enquanto ele estremecia por inteiro sob o toque do moreno, no sofá ficou clara em sua mente.

Remus colocou a mão sobre a mancha e corou furiosamente.

- Não se preocupe, Remus. Nós vamos falar com Dumbledore. – Molly falou dando tapinhas no ombro do castanho.

- Isso é ultrrajante! – exclamou Fleur.

Bill olhou para a namorada e sorriu enviesado. No fundo sentia um pouco de inveja de Lupin, queria ver se essa seria a reação da Veela se fosse ele a chegar em casa com uma mancha, que estava na cara não ter sido conseguida contra a vontade do lobisomem, no pescoço daquele tamanho. As mulheres sempre tinham um carinho especial por Lupin e por isso caiam no erro de pensar que ele era virgem e inocente... Considerou seriamente a possibilidade de começar a agir como o licantropo...

- Não! – protestou Remus exasperado – Não precisa, e-eu estou bem.

- Mas non pode ficarr assim.

- É... Você não é selvagem como os outros lobisomens, Remus! – insistiu Molly.

Kingsley, que tomava chá tranqüilamente, olhou para a cena com vontade de rir... Qualquer um que observasse o castanho com mais atenção perceberia que ele estava de banho tomado, com o rosto corado e com um casaco pelo menos dois números maior que o seu. Casaco que Black sempre colocava no frio, diga-se de passagem.

- Está doendo? – perguntou Tonks fazendo Kingsley se engasgar com o chá bebia quando começou a rir.

- Não... Eu estou bem. Não leve a sério o que o Sirius fala. – replicou Lupin, falando mais para si do que para a metamorfoga.

Lupin teve que se esforçar para convencê-los de que aquilo não tinha sido obra de lobisomens selvagens. Passou o resto da noite apoiando a cabeça na mão, numa vã tentativa de esconder o enorme hematoma. Assistiu ao resto da reunião com uma única certeza...

Sirius Black era um homem morto.

Fim

* * *

O.o que medo... Minha primeira one-shot (emoção) e meu primeiro Lemon! Gente, eu sei que não ficou o LEMON, mas eu sinceramente não tenho vocação para isso U U Então, não se acanhem em me dizer o que acharam, no que posso melhorar e essas coisas... A opinião de vocês é sempre bem-vinda!

E bom, essa fic estava rolando na minha cabeça desde que eu li o quinto livro. Quando o Sirius fala para o Harry que ultimamente só estavam ele e o Kreacher em casa, eu fiquei com o coração partido. (Moony pensando) "Oh! Aluado não está dando atenção ao Sirius!" (sorriso perverso)"Que malvadinho, merece ser punido!" Oo... Alguém aqui precisa se tratar...

Essa fic também foi uma tentativa de compensar pela demora do quarto capítulo de A Sweet Obsession T T (Não que essa sessão de ritual de acasalamento seja um consolo ¬ ¬) Mas, para quem lê, eu venho aqui me desculpar por ser uma autora relapsa i i To quase lá! To quase lá!

E mais uma vez obrigado Oluha! O.o Você e Draco quase me mataram de rir aqui XD

Kissus e até breve!


End file.
